


a beautiful admission

by bangelus9



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/M, Future, Moving On, Post-Season/Series 03, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Matt makes his maneuver so that Karen admits that he still loves him





	a beautiful admission

Warm rays of the sun were blocked by a shadow. She opened one eye to see his body covered by Matt, his forearms stretched out above his naked body under pressure in a more interesting way.

 "You are blocking my sun, Murdock." Even though the heat that radiated from his expression more than made up for it.

"About time you woke up, I thought we could do things before going to work." Matt made his meaning clear with a thrust of his hips.

How far he had come in the time they had spent together, openly admitting his desire for her in the nicest ways. She coveted it, so it worked. They helped each other scratch each other's wounds. She hoped it would be end at any time.

_Snort. Okay, she still did not believe that anymore_

  
Karen moved against his erection, loving how his eyes dilated in response. "Are you sure you have time? It may be late, or maybe this is just a need to urinate."

  
Matt gave him a slight smile "This is not a need to urinate, I've done it from the balcony."

  
she gasped with her eyes wide open. "What?"

Matt shrugged. "Marking your balcony."

  
Karen narrowed her gaze. "What for?"

He rolled his eyes. "Because I'm a boy and piss in things."

Karen could not help but laugh "But you're not drunk, my ex only did it when it atrophied."

A smile tugged at his lips. "From what I hear, you have to get rid of the chair in the living room, let it pee on it, or live with me, Page."

The answer was easy to get rid of the offensive chair. But I was too shocked by her demand for commitment. "And why should I go live with you? Why do not you live with me? I have a perfectly good place for us to share."

  
"Good."

She blinked. "Good?"

"Yes, I'm going to move in with you, is it formal enough?"

"Really, do you really want to move here?"

Matt teased her "A little slow this morning, right?"

"I just make sure."

He smiled. "Very sure, just like I am very sure what day it is today."

"What day is it?" She wrinkled her nose. _Christmas had happened. Like New Year. I was pretty sure her birthday was in the summer. What was that?_ "Shit, I forgot to get something nice for Valentine's Day Matt ..."  
The sigh.

she hit him in the chest "Oh, stop it now and spit? What did I forget?"

  
"Do you remember that you once said you had never done beyond the three-month mark with a boy?"

"Yes." She remembered. "Is this your way of making fun of me with the fact that we made four?"

  
"Did you know!"

"Of course I did, but if you ask me, it's not so big."

"The woman says with fear of commitment."

  
"Ha, look who's talking ... I remember someone who was not too interested in being with the girl"

Matt raised his hands to the air "I was wrong, I can admit it."

"Just like I can admit that maybe this is not such a bad idea."

"I love you so much." He said without the slightest sarcasm, and she frowned.

she rested, uncomfortable "The fact that we are still together does not mean we have to do a great thing of it, that is, you and me, this thing that we have, maybe it was a kind of destined to be. . "She took a deep breath. I could do it. It was only three small words. "I love you."

  
"Finally, she admits it." His eyes shone, almost expressive. "It was time."

  
Karen hit him "Do not expect me to admit it in public, I would not want to ruin my reputation on the street with the group."

Matt clicked his phone with triumphalism "Too late." He picked up his smart phone. "I have it on video ... Foggy will be amazed"

His gaze narrowed. "Give it back to me."

  
"Do it to me."

She did it. Naked Then it went up by itself, it was good to admit and share your happiness with your friends after all, right?


End file.
